<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>If I'm late it's your fault by CockAsInTheBird</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508789">If I'm late it's your fault</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CockAsInTheBird/pseuds/CockAsInTheBird'>CockAsInTheBird</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Car Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Reverse Cowgirl, Riding, Rough Sex, Sex in a Car, Teeth, Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:53:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508789</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CockAsInTheBird/pseuds/CockAsInTheBird</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How many times since they started doing this? No fucking clue. But it had very quickly become a habit of theirs; Tuesdays and Thursdays, as often as they could, they would find each other early in the morning, and crawl into one of their cars for a quick moment of joy and pleasure.<br/>This Thursday, Billy had parked right in front of the Harrington mansion, a knowing grin around a Marlboro red, and he had opened the door to his car something so courteously, where to Steve never hesitated before climbing in.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Hargrove &amp; Steve Harrington, Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>227</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>If I'm late it's your fault</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">“If I'm late it's your fault,” Steve complains as he finds himself pants-less in the backseat of the camaro a second time this week, and a sixth time this month.</p>
<p class="western">How many times since they started doing this? No fucking clue. But it had very quickly become a habit of theirs; Tuesdays and Thursdays, as often as they could, they would find each other early in the morning, and crawl into one of their cars for a quick moment of <em>joy and pleasure</em>.</p>
<p class="western">This Thursday, Billy had parked right in front of the Harrington mansion, a knowing grin around a Marlboro red, and he had opened the door to his car something so courteously, where to Steve never hesitated before climbing in.</p>
<p class="western">Now, Billy leans forward and kisses down Steve's neck. “Guess we'd better hurry, then,” he growls with that iconic flash of teeth, and pushes in a lubed up finger.</p>
<p class="western">“<em>A-ah, fuck,</em>” Steve <em>mewls</em> and bends forward, a hand on each headrest of the front seats to keep him from falling into the dashboard.</p>
<p class="western">It grants Billy a <em>wonderful view</em> of how Steve's rim clenches around his wet finger that goes deeper and <em>deeper</em>, till he bottoms out and twists his hand; listens intently to every single sweet sound Steve gasps out, as a finger goes through familiar, velvety heat.</p>
<p class="western">“<em>Mmm</em> you sound so good for me, <em>baby</em>.” His free hand moves down Steve's back, fingers grazing over every mole on the way, till he grabs on to a hip to still the uneven rhythm. He pumps the finger in and out, just past one knuckle before driving it back inside.</p>
<p class="western">“<em>Billy</em>,” Steve moans over his shoulder and tries to catch those winter blue eyes, but they're distracted by that broad and firm finger that penetrates Steve's body something so wonderfully. “<em>Please...</em>”</p>
<p class="western">“You want more already?” Billy grins and bites down on his tongue.</p>
<p class="western">All Steve can do is whine out a little “<em>Yes</em>.”</p>
<p class="western">A whine that turns into a loud and enthusiastic “<em>Yes, oh-</em>” as two fingers press into him as far as they can go. The digits crook and bend, sending intense trembles through Steve's entire body, as the tips of Billy's strong fingers grazes against that bundle of nerves of hidden treasure. Every <em>intrusive thrust</em> makes Steve's <em>achingly hard dick weep</em>, pre cum trickling down his <em>lonesome cock</em>.</p>
<p class="western">“<em>Mmmh fuck, Billy...</em>” his voice high pitched and <em>needy</em>.</p>
<p class="western">“<em>God</em>, you're such a <em>good little whore</em> for me, <em>Stevie</em>,” Billy coos with exposed teeth. “So eager to take my <em>fat cock</em>, huh? My fingers not enough for your <em>hungry little hole</em>?”</p>
<p class="western">He moves his hand faster - a bit meaner and spreads his fingers till Steve's muscles burn, but from the way he's moaning and cursing out, there's no doubt he's <em>utterly delighted</em>; every sound <em>euphoric</em>.</p>
<p class="western">“<em>Ah, hmm Billy, please,</em>” Steve asks oh so nicely, his tone all indecent and it only spreads the blush from his cheeks and onto his shoulders, to hear himself so <em>uncontrollably horny</em>.</p>
<p class="western">“You sure?” Billy kisses every mole he can reach when he bends forward. “Don't wanna hurt your sweet ass with my <em>girthy cock</em>,” he grins around his words, and licks all the way up Steve's exposed spine, tasting and relishing every bead of sweat he catches.</p>
<p class="western">“Just fuck me already, <em>Jesus</em>,” Steve groans and pushes back onto those crude fingers that <em>just aren't quite enough</em>, <em>but he moans all the same</em>.</p>
<p class="western">“On one condition.”</p>
<p class="western">He rolls his eyes with yet another irritated groan, and turns as much as he can to catch how Billy stares up, eyes heavenly blue and <em>tender</em>. “What?”</p>
<p class="western">“I get to take my time with you tonight,” Billy murmurs into skin, sensitive from bites and hickeys.</p>
<p class="western">“Oh...” And <em>fuck</em> if Steve's heart doesn't bleed softly at the way Billy admires him. “<em>Fine</em>,” he says lowly, as if that isn't the greatest idea he's heard in years, and turns his head to hopefully hide how his flushed cheeks go a hue deeper.</p>
<p class="western">But Billy notices how that spills onto his shoulders and down his back, how Steve's blushing like a goddamn bride, and his lips jerk up. When he pulls out his fingers, Steve lifts his ass higher, as to allow for Billy to <em>align his steely erection with Steve's entrance</em>, <em>all wet and fluttering</em>. So <em>fucking inviting</em>.</p>
<p class="western">“You're so gorgeous, princess, ready to ride my cock?” He licks his lips and watches.</p>
<p class="western">Watches, as Steve lowers himself, swallowing every single inch with greed.</p>
<p class="western">“<em>Ah Billy, fuck,</em>” he moans all the way, moving down slowly so that he can truly feel how perfectly Billy stretches him with his <em>girthy, veiny shaft</em>, the head of his dick going <em>impossibly deeper</em>. “You feel <em>so good inside me</em>.”</p>
<p class="western">“<em>Oh shit, Steve.</em>”</p>
<p class="western">When he's fully seated, his ass cheeks flush with Billy's thighs, Steve sits up right and is met with Billy's grabby hands, that quickly wraps around him in a tight embrace.</p>
<p class="western">“<em>Mmm</em> you're so <em>soft</em> and <em>warm</em> inside,” Billy hums against Steve's back, and runs his hands up and down his front.</p>
<p class="western">Steve grabs both of his hands, and leads them up to pinch and squeeze his chest. “<em>Touch me</em>,” he whispers with a voice made of lewd wanting.</p>
<p class="western">And he gasps and pants as Billy does as asked; hands going from firm squeezes of his pecs, to rolling his palms over stiff nipples, before pinching and pulling them, every touch sending rushing waves down to twitch in his cock.</p>
<p class="western">Billy has never paid anything in his life more attention, than the way he can make Steve cry out his name and whimper pleasant little sounds. He can't see Steve's face the way they're seated, but he can imagine it; seen it plenty of times before to know how he raises his brows high, eyes barely open as they attempt to roll back, mouth hanging wide.</p>
<p class="western">“<em>Shit- ah-</em>” he groans out and presses his face against pale skin, as Steve starts drawing perfect circles with his hips. “<em>Fuck, that's so good- you feel amazing, baby</em>.”</p>
<p class="western">It's impressive how quickly Billy can go from calling Steve a <em>slut</em> and <em>whore</em>, to being so encouraging and only letting slip such soft words. And as much as that warms Steve's ever lonesome heart, <em>it's not what he's craving right now</em>.</p>
<p class="western">“<em>Billy, ah, your big cock fills me up so good, oh-</em>” he moans and whines with the most pathetic tone he can manage, and starts to <em>really ride him</em>. Lifts his ass up, just to <em>slam</em> back down.</p>
<p class="western">And thankfully Billy gets the message; he tugs a bit harder on one nipple and the sound that escapes from behind that chest is near <em>pornographic</em>.</p>
<p class="western">“<em>Arrh, fuck, princess</em>,” he lets out with a guttural groan. “You're so <em>tight, sucking me in, fuck-</em>”</p>
<p class="western">Billy's hands rush down to grab with near bruising force on to Steve's hips, and guides him up higher, before pushing him right back down. The way their skin <em>slaps together</em> does <em>absolutely wonderful things</em> to Billy; winding up the coil and bathing him in heated waves.</p>
<p class="western">“<em>Hnn, shit- Billy-</em>” Steve croons and digs his nails into the front seats, every movement <em>ecstatic</em>.</p>
<p class="western">“<em>Yeah</em>, you like riding on my <em>fat cock</em> like this? Riding me like the <em>hungry, needy little slut that you are</em>.”</p>
<p class="western">And hearing the obedient little moans and curses, mixed with his name, is the most enamored Billy has ever felt. He can't look away from how he's being <em>consumed so fervently, bodies connecting all slick and shiny</em>. Hands urges Steve to <em>move faster, pound down harder, fuck rougher</em>, as Billy so ardently chases his own high.</p>
<p class="western">“<em>I'm- I'm getting close, fuck, a-ah-</em>” Steve moans unadulterated, every single harsh thrust forcing him closer and closer all too quickly.</p>
<p class="western">“I swear to God, Harrington, if you ruin the interior of my car I will-”</p>
<p class="western">“What? Kick my ass?” Steve laughs and <em>oh</em> if that doesn't make his body clench <em>just right</em>.</p>
<p class="western">Which drives Billy <em>mad</em>; he scoots down the backseat a little, wraps his arms around Steve and leans back till he's lying on top, then hooks an arm under each knee to <em>lift him up, so that Billy can fuck into him as vigorously and crudely as possible</em>.</p>
<p class="western">“<em>Hah, yes! Shit!</em>” The angle here reaches new areas, allowing the head of Billy's <em>veiny dick</em> to prod and shove at fresh sensations that sparks even more. <em>And Steve can't shut up about it, back arching, head thrown over the back of the bench</em>. “<em>Billy- ah- fuck, right there-</em>” Breathing erratic.</p>
<p class="western">Billy can barely just reach up to nibble and <em>bite</em> into the crook of Steve's neck, canines <em>digging deep</em>, and a hand goes to fist at his curls and <em>begs for more</em>.</p>
<p class="western">He lets go only to groan out, “<em>Come on, pretty boy, I wanna watch you touch yourself</em>.” And licks as far up Steve's neck as he can go, just barely grazing it with his teeth on the way down.</p>
<p class="western">And Steve seems almost <em>relieved</em> to be allowed to <em>touch himself</em>, as if that was up to Billy. He spits into his hand, definitely hears a little, bawdy “<em>oh fuck</em>” coming from beneath him, and reaches down to cover his <em>long, flushed erection</em> with his spit and mixes it with the pre cum that dribbles down.</p>
<p class="western">Steve's quick to fist himself to the same rhythm that Billy <em>plunges into his ass,</em> and with his other hand he lets go of golden hair to pinch and pull at a nipple. Everything comes together something so flawlessly inside of him; embers grows into flames that lights up his whole world for him, blinds him as he closes his eyes and calls out Billy's name when he cums.</p>
<p class="western">The way Steve's body tenses up, muscles flexing and choking Billy's <em>steely cock</em>, paired to perfection with the sight of how Steve makes a <em>terrible, delicious mess of himself</em> is what incites Billy's final, <em>rapid</em> hip movement, as he drives his dick into tense flesh, every ring of muscle <em>massaging him</em> and <em>coaxing</em> <em>him to completion</em>. A loud “<em>Fuck!</em>” draws out long, as he <em>pushes in one final time</em> with brutish force, causing Steve to put a hand against the roof to crash down as hard as he can, their bodies melting together as they reach a fever pitch.</p>
<p class="western">Minutes pass in quiet bliss, windows completely fogged up, bodies sweaty and gross, and <em>yeah they're both gonna be late today</em>.</p>
<p class="western">Billy's rough hands now run gingerly up and down Steve's thighs. “Shit, Stevie, that was...” He finds himself unable to finish that thought; his mind a mix of <em>speechless</em> and drowsy. Oh how easy it would be to just fall asleep here and now.</p>
<p class="western">“<em>Mmmh yeah</em>,” Steve sounds just as tired. His muscles aches with a dull pain, as he reaches down below himself to graze his fingers against where Billy's softening dick is still inside of him.</p>
<p class="western">“What are you doing?” Billy whispers into his shoulder and kisses the bitten skin.</p>
<p class="western">“I just like feeling you inside of me,” he mumbles as a reply and tilts his head so that his cheek presses against damp curls. His fingers keeps moving, tips covered in lube as he traces along the stretched rim. “Can we stay like this for a bit?”</p>
<p class="western">“<em>Sure.</em>”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>